User talk:Armed ninja
09:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) 05:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Re: complaint * Hi, you were previously warned for for creating a page called "7788 Jedi Temple" because it was not a real set and completely made up, and then you added fake information to the set 8039 (changing Chancellor Palpatine to Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano). Since, at the time these were the only two edits that you had made, you were blocked due to both edits being deemed as vandlaism (and you were warned after your first edit). But, if you're talking about any of your recent edits being reverted, I believe reverted your edit of adding three images of the 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring as a good faith edit with the reason "deleted unnecessary images" (the way they were added may have also impacted on the decision as they messed up the layout- maybe adding them as a gallery at the bottom would be better?), and I have twice reverted the image of Aayla Secura because the article is about a non-fan-based topic, but the image is not official. If Aayla was to be in a LEGO set, then an image of the minifigure from the set would be fine. Hope you understand why these things were done now and that I'm not out to revert everything you do or anything :) 11:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Asking * Don't worry- I think there are a lot of people out there who want an Aayla minifigure, and I think LEGO know it. However, I don't know whether they'll be making one- I'm just another user and have no contact with The LEGO Company from here :) 23:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Re:7778 Midi-scale Millennium Falcon * Hi, sorry about the confusion- the release date was originally put up on the Star Wars website as July 1, but was changed a couple of days later to August 1. Must have missed changing the release date in the description :) 23:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ** I don't think this is currently known to the public- there's never been a "midi-scale" before, so noone knows what to expect. I suggest keeping an eye on the Eurobricks Lego Star Wars thread here- they usually come up with news fairly quickly. 12:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) *** Sorry- no idea :S 23:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011